The present invention relates to a membrane-type inflation nozzle applicable to an inflatable envelope. A release sheet is detachably disposed between two inner membrane walls of an opening of the nozzle. By means of the release sheet, the manufacturing of the inflation nozzle is facilitated. Moreover, a more tightly air-sealing effect for the inflatable envelope can be achieved.
A conventional inflatable envelope is equipped with a self-closing inflation nozzle structure. Such inflation nozzle is composed of two nozzle membranes which are seamed with an edge of the envelope and inward extend. The edges of the two nozzle membranes are fused to define therebetween an air passage. After inflated, the internal pressure of the envelope compresses the air passage from inner side so as to achieve a self-closing effect. However, with such nozzle structure, after a period of use, the air will inevitably leak out of the envelope to shorten the using life of the envelope. Therefore, it is necessary to solve the above problem existing in the conventional membrane-type inflation nozzle.